


During Rainy Days

by CheesePie30



Series: haikyuu!! drabbles and other short things [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rainy Days, my inner iwaoi trash self is revealing itself slowly, these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesePie30/pseuds/CheesePie30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what Iwaizumi loves about rainy days</p>
            </blockquote>





	During Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avalescence_hurlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalescence_hurlocked/gifts).



> my ace deserves all the fanfic (happy monthsary ayoo)  
> also, you can tell I'm procrastinating something (studying for my quarterlies)(dont follow my example)

Iwaizumi loved rainy days. He enjoyed watching the sky darken slowly, then release its tears down to the ground. Sure, sunny days were better for outdoor activities, but rainy days gave Iwaizumi a sense of warmth in his being that nothing else could ever give. He found a small feeling of contentment in watching the drops of rain hit his window and slide down slowly. He would often just stay in during rainy days, working or writing, or whatever he felt like doing. It was nice and quiet and calm, and Iwaizumi liked that about the rain.

Iwaizumi also loved hot chocolate and ice cream. Two things that really shouldn't be put together, so Iwaizumi doesn't. He knew what the consequences were if he mixed hot chocolate with ice cream. The ice cream would melt and the hot chocolate wouldn't be as hot. Often, Iwaizumi found himself drinking hot chocolate during rainy days. He chalked it up to another reason why he loved rainy days and the cold weather, cold enough to justify wearing a sweater, but not cold enough to wear gloves. He would sit by the window, watching the rain fall as he sipped his hot chocolate and worked.

Iwaizumi loved music. He found pleasure in playing a CD softly in the background while he did anything. Sometimes, he would enjoy the sound of the rain, the music of nature itself, but most of the time he popped a CD in the player and hummed along to it while moving about his small apartment. He usually played soft instrumentals, but lately his collection of CD had been growing at a steady pace. Now, he had pop, soft rock, movie soundtracks even. Iwaizumi didn't mind. Music was music, art was art, no matter what, and he enjoyed music and art.

Speaking of art, Iwaizumi loved that too. He loved watching a brush glide slowly over a canvas, loved the sound of pencils being used to sketch on a paper, the lines that slowly formed a subject with every passing moment. He loved seeing the before and after of it all, when there would be a few lines of sketch, just a few shapes, then the after, an explosion of color, or the contrast between them, strong lines, gentle curves, the detail in every small thing. He loved seeing it all. It was beautiful.

He loved beautiful things.

Most especially beautiful people.

He had a boyfriend. His name was Oikawa Tooru. They lived together, in Iwaizumi's small apartment. They both enjoyed rainy days, hot chocolate and ice cream, but Oikawa would much rather eat ice cream on a rainy day. The two of them would sit by the window, watching the rain fall peacefully, and after a few minutes, Oikawa would bring out his sketchbook and pencils, and Iwaizumi would stop watching the rain to watch him create. When Oikawa first moved in, he saw Iwaizumi's collection of CDs, and after days of listening to it all, he would go to the store every once in a while to get another CD, and they would soon incorporate it into the music that they listened to during rainy days.

They both loved rainy days, but Iwaizumi had so much more to say about them, not that he would ever talk about it.

During rainy days, Iwaizumi would wake up to find Oikawa curled up snugly beside him, head tucked under Iwaizumi's chin, soft even breaths against his chest, right above his heart. He loved waking up before Oikawa during rainy days, because he could watch his boyfriend slowly stir away from his dreams, watch his eyes open slowly, still half asleep. He loved that he could tilt Oikawa's head up, body still relaxed and pliant from sleep, and he could softly kiss the sleep out of Oikawa's eyes. He loved how Oikawa's cheeks would slowly turn pink, and his eyes would say 'I love you' before he could even wake up completely. He loved the feeling of Oikawa's hands resting between their chests, and he loved that he could move an arm to hold Oikawa's hands, or to pull him closer, or to brush away the stray strands of hair in his face so he could see his boyfriend's face better.

He loved that, during rainy days, the two of them would barely move after waking, simply content to just stay in bed, staring into each other's eyes, communicating through soft touches and whispered words.

Iwaizumi especially loved their shared, unofficial rule that, if it was a rainy day, and the two hadn't had anything planned for the day, they would just spend the whole day at home. Iwaizumi loved this because Oikawa never felt the need to dress himself up during those days. After a shower, he would dry his hair and wear a sweater, sometimes his, sometimes Iwaizumi's, not that he minded. After Oikawa brushed his hair, he would leave it alone for the whole day. No excessive fixing or combing. His hair would naturally curl, and Iwaizumi honestly thought that Oikawa looked best like that. He told this to him once, and Oikawa had blushed profusely, clearly embarrassed at Iwaizumi's soft-spoken, sincere words.

He loved sitting beside his boyfriend as they sat on the couch, if they weren't watching the rain fall, they were on the couch, watching a movie, eating ice cream and drinking hot chocolate.

(And if they weren't sitting on the couch, Oikawa had probably coaxed Iwaizumi into slow dancing around the room with him, one of Iwaizumi's older CDs playing softly in the background.)

He loved rainy days, and everything that came with rainy days.

And out of all the things he loved during rainy days, he loved his boyfriend most of all.

**Author's Note:**

> how bad would it be if oikawa died and then i actually said he died.
> 
> Please tell me what you think! :)


End file.
